


As He Always Would

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HOW CUTE IS THAT, M/M, based on a tweet i saw, because i just found that out, did you know theres a tag named "Phichit Chulanon'ts Hamsters"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: Phichit, self proclaimed King of Information -and selfies, if he can say- may be in need of glasses. Which is odd, because last his Optometrist said his eyesight was wonderful, but clearly there must be something wrong with them, because otherwise the picture perfect scene before him doesn’t make any sense. It can’t make sense.“Yuuri? What was the call about?”"Care to explain why Phichit called to tell me that he seen my fiancé having lunch with another man?"





	As He Always Would

Phichit, self proclaimed King of Information -and selfies, if he can say- may be in need of glasses. Which is odd, because last his Optometrist said his eyesight was wonderful, but clearly there must be something wrong with them, because otherwise the picture perfect scene before him doesn’t make any sense. It _can’t_ make sense.

 

Victor Nikiforov, five time consecutive World Championship winner, on a date with someone who is _not_ his fiancé Yuuri Katsuki. Phichit has seen them before, he knew how happy they were together. His lips pursed as he eyed his surroundings. Lots of trees and bushes were planted, and luckily for him, close enough to Victor and his… friend, so he can spy on them. Ready with his phone, camera app open and snapping pictures as he snuck his way over.

 

Closer now, Phichit could definitely see that this was not his best friend. For one thing, mystery guy was dressed in something that looked like it came out of a catalog, hair perfectly styled with what has to be gel, and a large white and red umbrella sitting next to him despite calls for a sunny day. No matter how hard Phichit tried he couldn’t get a picture of the guy’s face. After his fourth failed attempt, which resulted in nothing but a blurry photo and Phichit almost being caught, he decided to gather his evidence -more photos of Victor and mystery guy and videos of them getting close and touchy and walked away from the couple to call Yuuri. They didn’t look like they were going to leave anytime soon.

 

He hated to do it like this, but he couldn’t let Yuuri find out from press or some fan. Breathing deeply, he clicked the phone button on Yuuri’s contact information. Oh, boy.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yuuri? What was the call about?”

“Care to explain why Phichit called to tell me that he seen my fiancé having lunch with another man?”

 

Victor paused, his coffee just inches from his mouth, “Excuse me?”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Phichit called to let me know that my fiancé is currently at the mall with another man. He wants to know if he should do anything to defend my honor.” Yuuri watched with amusement as Victor’s face fell into a frown. The silver haired man dropped his head into his hand, blue eyes staring into his own.

 

“Yuuri, how could you think this is funny? Your friend thinks I am cheating on you! Does he not believe how much I love you?” Victor pouted into his drink, shoulders drooped and hair falling in front of his eye. Yuuri reached over and set his hand on Victor’s, face tinted with a blush.

 

“Phichit was just looking out for me, Victor. I know how much you love me, he knows, the whole world knows you love me.” Yuuri waved his other hand, gold ring glinting in the light. Victor’s pout lessened, brightening at the polished gold he saw.

 

“Mhm, you have a point. How did he not know it was you?” Victor asked, slipping his hand from under Yuuri’s and tracing a pattern on the back of his hand, eyes never straying from his fiancé’s. Yuuri blushed under the attention, scooting closer. “Probably because I’m in this ridiculous outfit.”

 

He waved a hand at what Victor dressed him in, a black trench coat  over tight, fitted pants, button down and a suit jacket. His hair was gelled into perfection, different from his performance styles or his regular hair. In short, it’s something Yuuri would never wear if he were the one choosing his clothing. Victor smiled.

 

“Yuuri, you look dashing! Like a real adult.” Yuuri huffed, rolling his eyes as he scooted his chair back, hastily catching the large umbrella Victor insisted on buying earlier. He shrunk under the eyes that looked his way, taking comfort in the hand Victor offered.

 

“Come Yuuri, let’s see if we can find your friend.”

 

“He’s probably in the pet shop here. I think someone dropped off hamsters and he wants to look at them.” Yuuri’s heart warmed as he watched Victor’s expression light up.

 

“Let’s go then! Maybe we can find a new toy for Makkachin, to reward him for being such a good boy while travelling with us!” Victor exclaimed, dragging Yuuri to the nearest map to find the shop’s location. Yuuri laughed but followed diligently, as he always would when it comes to Victor.

 

As he always would, when it comes to his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> lord, why didn't y'all tell me about my many spelling mistakes???


End file.
